


Your Body Is A Wonderland

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Making Love, Oneshot, Romance, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loved morning sex the best. Where he and Castiel were half awake and it was as if the world suddenly didn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body Is A Wonderland

"Discover me, discovering you." – John Mayor  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sun shining, curtains slightly open, sheets tangled, these were the mornings Dean loved the most. Warm air would fall upon Dean's neck and his hair. He'd feel the familiar weight of his lover on his back and his torso. He'd feel, lighter, like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders.

He'd turn over and see Castiel, the angel who had crept his way into Dean's heart, his most loyal companion and now lifelong lover. He'd watch Castiel's chest rise and fall with every breath, his eyelids fluttering, having a pleasant dream, his hair was always messy and strewn across his forehead.

Dean would smile and roll over into Castiel's chest. He'd smooth his hair back and awake him with a kiss. Castiel's eyes would flutter open and a smile would plaster itself across his face. Castiel would trace Dean's tattoo with his fingers, whilst their toes played with one another under the covers. Their lips would meet in a total embrace many a time and Dean would nip at Castiel's bottom lip.

Morning sex was the best; Dean would cover up their bodies as they made a rhythm under the sheets. Castiel would breathe on Dean's neck as Dean's fingers would carefully work their way around Castiel's body touching every inch, driving him wild. Castiel would bite at Dean's cheek and torso leaving hickeys and various other marks, claiming Dean as his.

Dean's breathing would become more erratic as he got closer to his peak. Castiel's would match in suit. Sweat would glisten on Dean's body and his hair. He'd cup Castiel's cheek and kiss him as he whined with his release. Castiel would shake and his breath would hitch at his finish. Dean's eyes, which would still be full of "sand" from the sandman, would look down into Castiel's piercing blue ones and a smile would creep across his face as he'd kiss Cas again.

The pair would spoon one another, Castiel being the smaller spoon. And Dean would carefully play with Castiel's hair, kissing along his jaw and forehead.

Yes, Dean loved these mornings. Where there wasn't a care in the world, where it was only him and Castiel. As if the whole world suddenly…didn't exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!  
> Title inspired by the John Mayor Song of the same name.


End file.
